


Все люди на одно лицо

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Race Changes, Dragon!Dante, Dragons, Gen, Human!Nero, dragon!Vergil
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Данте нельзя поручить даже украсть принцессу, он найдет, как накосячить.





	Все люди на одно лицо

— Я тебе что сказал сделать? — спросил Вергилий мрачно.

— Украсть принцессу, — ответил Данте невозмутимо.

— Правильно, — ответил Вергилий и повернулся к юноше, сидящему в углу пещеры с самым кислым выражением лица, на какое только способен представитель рода человеческого. — А ты что сделал?

Данте тоже повернулся к юноше и окинул его растерянным взглядом.

— Ну… а что?

Вергилий вздохнул. Это был вздох из того самого разряда его вздохов, которые показывали, что он на грани того, чтобы заехать Данте хвостом по лбу.

— Так какая же эта принцесса!

Юноша громко фыркнул и сложил руки на груди.

— Ну разве же я виноват, что все люди на одно лицо? — спросил Данте, в голосе его прорезалось раздражение.

«Принцесса» громко фыркнул опять, закатил глаза и уставился на неровный потолок в презрении к происходящему.

Вергилий снова издал тот же вздох и подошел к юноше поближе. Тот моментально растерял свое спокойствие, напрягся и съежился, хотя страха своего постарался не показать, держа подбородок поднятым.

— Слушай, ну может он тоже какая-нибудь принцесса, — сказал Данте воодушевленно.

Юноша в ответ подавился воздухом от возмущения.

— Какая разница? Ничего мы с юноши не выручим.

— Это почему еще? — вдруг возмутился обозначенный юноша, снова вернув себе запал.

— Принцесс люди ценят больше, — ответил Данте задумчиво, пожав плечами. — Кто ж вас знает, почему. Тебя как зовут-то, пацан?

— Неро, — представил он недовольно.

— Данте, верни этого человеческого отрока туда, откуда ты его взял, — потребовал Вергилий хмуро и с плохо скрываемым раздражением.

— То есть вы меня не съедите? — оживился Неро. Вергилий сморщился.

— Конечно, нет, — сказал он, оскорбившись тому, что о них вообще могли подумать как о людоедах. — Люди отвратительны на вкус.

Неро поджал губы, как будто не зная, обидеться ему или облегченно вздохнуть.


End file.
